


Your Little Pet

by zuoanji



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Incubus!Sly, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way home Aoba meets a weird guy, but he's less of a human than Aoba had thought. Aoba gives in to his little games and becomes something he had despised all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give yourself to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, okay this started out as writing practice- also i wanted to write out the prompt i had.  
> this was fun writing tbh, so i hope you enjoy it as well.  
> i might write more so i leave it open for chapters because i honestly adore the idea of incubus sly.  
> also lmao @ that badly written omorashi scene omggg //buries face
> 
> (again i apologize for any mistakes, it's self-beta'd. if i made any grammar mistake im sorry too. also does this count as dubcon? idk, anyway)

“W-who are you?” Aoba stuttered and stepped back anxiously, staring at the male in front of him. Before his very eyes stood a creature he had never seen before. He looked like a human, but he had wings and a tail. On top of that he was smirking so dangerously at him, Aoba could feel cold sweat forming on his skin. Just a minute ago he was just on his way home, but when he walked down a rather dim alley someone pulled on his arm and dragged him along. And now this someone was standing in front of him. He couldn't exactly tell where they were now. It was very bright in comparison to the alley he walked down before.

“Me? I’m Sly. As you have already noticed, I’m an Incubus,” he smiled proudly and closed the distance between the two, the high-heels he wore clacking loudly as he walked.

Incubus? Aoba could swear he heard the term before, however he had no idea what it was. Some kind of demon, he was sure. 

The thought alone that a very demon stood in front of him and walked towards him made him shiver. He wanted to run, but his feet wouldn't move. Now matter how hard he tried, he was unable to move his legs. He could hear his own heart pounding loudly in his ears and he tried to say something but he just opened his mouth and closed it like a fish. _He needed to get away somehow..! Quickly!_

As Sly stood in front of him, he looked up to him (he was a little taller than him, but not much) and his knees began to shake out of fear and he felt close to crying, all negative emotions seemed to crush down onto him at once. He was going to die, for sure. The male in front of him raised his arm and Aoba was ready to die at this point, but instead he just started to caress his cheek in a loving manner, his thumb rubbing over his heated skin. Confused, Aoba stared and Sly as he petted his cheek gently.

What is he doing...?

“You’re so cute! Exactly my type, fufu,” he giggled and leaned down to drag his tongue across Aoba’s cheek, leaving a trail of saliva behind. Aoba shivered at the touch and tried to push the other male away, but with no use. He was too strong.

“W-what are you... gonna do...? You’re gonna kill me, right?” Aoba asked, his voice trembling as he did so. His head hung low, he couldn’t manage to look the male in the eyes anymore. It made him feel too uneasy. 

“No, I’m not gonna kill you. I want your sperm and you’re gonna give it to me,” Sly answered bluntly.

“E-eh? S-sperm? Why?” Aoba stammered nervously. Is this guy for real? Or is just someone messing with him? But the way his eyes dangerously glowed in a pretty golden shade, it could be true. Maybe this was just a bad dream and he’d wake up any moment. He hoped for that, at least.

“Because I need to eat sperm in order to survive. And you’re so pretty.... I’d love to see your cumming face,” he dragged the words alarmingly long, his voice low in his throat.

Just as Aoba wanted to protest, the male took hold of his waist and grabbed it tightly, his arms snaking around him. Sly mumbled something he couldn't understand, no matter how hard he tried to focus on it. The incubus gave him a small smile before Aoba’s head began to spin, his vision going blurry. He felt like throwing up. But just a few seconds later, when the vision of his eyes cleared again, he realized that the scenery has changed.

They were in a rather dark place now. It seemed to be a bedroom, with a bed standing in the middle of the room and small table beside it. A candle stood on the table and illuminated the room as best as it could. On the right there were even windows, however it was quite dark outside so he couldn't make out where they were. The bed had pretty sheets, it seemed to be satin or something like that. It was black and shimmered beautifully in the dim light.

“Well then.. Let’s get started, shall we?” Sly smirked and snapped Aoba out of his thoughts.

Just as Aoba wanted to open his mouth to say something, Sly gripped his wrists tightly and pushed him down onto the bed and immediately started to claim his lips. He moved his lips against Aoba’s and dragged his tongue along his bottom lip, waiting for Aoba to open up for him. Aoba squirmed underneath him trying to break free somehow, feeling disgusted by the other males actions. However, no matter how much he fought, it was no use. Sly just started to press him down onto the bed harder, nearly breaking his arm with his massive force. 

A tiny groan of pain left Aoba’s throat and he closed his eyes tightly. Maybe if he’d close his eyes he’d wake up in his room again. Maybe.. he could escape somehow. But fate wasn't that nice to him. He felt Sly’s body weight leaving him and he was relieved for a second, however that victory was short lived.

“Well if you’re not going play along, I’ll have to try something else,” Sly said and smirked proudly. “Chains,” he said once and clapped his hands together. Like snakes two sets of chains crawled towards Aoba and wrapped around his wrists tightly. They dragged him to the middle of the bed and Aoba only watched in horror as they tied him to the bedpost. 

“Let me go! _Untie me_!” Aoba wailed and kicked his legs furiously, trying to loosen the chains somehow. With no success, of course.

Sly sighed loudly and clapped his hands once again. “This boy is really troublesome...” he said and watched as two sets of chains crawled towards Aoba once again.

Aoba felt like crying. Maybe he would have cried if Sly wasn't there. But he couldn't do anything as he felt the chains wrap around his ankles and tying him up like they did with his hands. Now he was completely powerless. 

“That’s so much better,” the incubus giggled and Aoba felt the bed dip and the bed springs creak. Sly crawled towards him, his beautiful cerulean locks falling over his shoulder as he did so and he straddled Aoba’s waist. Only now Aoba found time to look closely at Sly. His outfit revealed a lot of skin—  he only wore a short dark blue jacket which barely reached towards his ribs and dark blue panties. Thigh highs in the same color hugged his long, lithe legs and finished his outfit. He was attractive, Aoba could tell, however he didn't want to fall for him.

“Admiring my body?” Sly smirked and his hands wandered to Aoba’s beautiful lips, caressing them gently and slowly pushing his finger past the soft crescents. Aoba wanted to protest at first but Sly’s force was too strong so he obeyed, taking his finger inside his mouth and sucking on it, sometimes swirling his tongue around it.

Sly let out a shaky breath and pulled his finger from Aoba’s mouth and instead started to play with his own nipples, his hand wandering across his chest. He circled his nipple with his finger until it got hard and teased the bud which now jutted out from his chest and a moan reverberated from his throat. It was such a lewd sound, Aoba felt himself shiver. 

He continued to tease his nipples and looked at Aoba. “Mhhm, you like that? You like watching me teasing my own nipples and moaning like a slut? I didn't knew you were _that perverted_ Aoba....” he smiled lustfully at him and drool dripped down from his chin.

“A-ah....” Aoba squirmed at the dirty words thrown at him. He wanted to deny it but it was so very true. He enjoyed the show Sly put up for him, even though he protested at the beginning. He didn't know if it was him talking or his arousal. Maybe both. But he didn't care. He already felt his jeans getting tighter around his abdomen and he could feel a patch of wetness on them. 

“Oh, Aoba.. What a whore you are,” he smiled and stood up to sit directly between Aoba’s legs. The bulge was the evidence to his arousal and Sly lightly dragged his finger up and down Aoba’s clothed member. Aoba’s back arched a little as the pleasure ripped through him and he moaned lewdly, his legs squirming against the chains. Aoba was shocked at the sound he just made. Was that really his voice? He didn't knew he could moan so lewdly. Even when he played with himself he wasn't that loud. Sly seemed to knew all his weak spots. _This was no good.._

“You really like that, don’t you? Heh, I can’t wait to suck your dick and make you cum in my mouth,” Sly smirked dangerously, his voice low and dripping with lust. He began to unbuckle Aoba’s belt, the metallic sound echoing in the quiet room. He pulled down the zipper and dragged Aoba’s pants alongside with his boxers down to his knees. Aoba’s swollen member now jutted out from his waist, the head already wet with pre-cum and it twitched as Sly looked at it.

“Fufu, such a cute dick you have here. Tell me, how many times did you have sex?” Sly asked and started to stroke Aoba’s dick, sometimes flicking his thumb over the sensitive head. Pre-cum started to stain his hand, making his movements more slippery. The lewd sound of jerking Aoba off echoed in the room, making his cheeks heat up with excitement.

“A-ah...! I don’t know...!” Aoba whimpered, feeling weak as the pleasure built up in his stomach. He tried to keep his mouth shut, embarrassed by the lewd moans which spilled from his pretty lips. He hadn't felt this for a while and Sly was really good at it, so Aoba lost himself in the pleasure.

“You don’t know? Hmm... maybe you remember when I do this...” his hands wandered from Aoba’s dick to his abdomen. First, he laid his hand flat on it and petted it gently, but soon he started to press down on it. He could feel Aoba squirming underneath him, trying to break free.

“What are you doing!?” Aoba almost shouted as the pressure on his abdomen increased and he tried to kick with his legs, with no success. “If you press down like that, _I’m gonna—_  !”

Aoba regretted drinking so much right now. He tried to fight the feeling of needing to pee as best as he could, somehow pressing his thighs together. But it was no use, of course. Tears started to form in Aoba’s eyes and he sobbed pathetically as Sly continued to press down onto his bladder.

“You’re so cruel! Stop, please! Stop!” he sobbed, shaking his head furiously. He needed the release, he really did. But he wouldn't be able to bear the embarrassment of wetting himself, so he tried to stay strong.

“Let it out~” Sly whispered huskily, licking the tip of his dick, the bitter taste of pre-cum on his tongue.

Upon hearing Sly’s words, Aoba gave in. “I can’t—  Ahh!” he let himself go and sobbed pathetically as the fluid spurted from his dick, directly into Sly’s awaiting mouth. He took the tip of Aoba’s dick into his mouth, happily drinking up his piss. Aoba whimpered as the felt himself peeing so openly into Sly’s mouth and he tried to move somehow, but the chains gripped him even tighter, keeping him in place. As Sly drank the last drop of Aoba’s urine, he smiled and licked his lips deliciously. 

“That was nice. Do you remember it now? The question I asked you earlier,” he smiled sweetly at Aoba, stroking his dick some more and pressing it against his cheek. The milky fluid of his pre-cum started to drip onto his cheek, staining his beautiful pale skin.

“A-ah... Maybe, 2 or 3 times?” he answered, already losing himself into the pleasure again. The embarrassment of wetting himself still burned onto his cheeks, but he quickly forgot about it as he felt Sly’s fingers on his heated flesh, caressing it so lovingly. Sly seemed to like to tease him; it pissed him off to some degree but he also liked it a bit, the humiliation making him shiver and squirm.

“Oh? How cute. I’ll be nice to my little virgin, then,” he laughed and took Aoba’s member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and teasing the leaking slit. The taste of semen spread through his mouth and made him shiver in anticipation, his dick already straining against the thin fabric of his panties. They were soaked with pre-cum at this point and his hand wandered downwards, teasing his dick through his panties as he sucked Aoba off.

He took Aoba deeper into his mouth until he was all the way in, stretching his throat so deliciously out and making him moan. Aoba squirmed at the tight wetness around his dick and tiny whimpers and shaky breathes left his mouth, making his cheeks heat up. If he would be able to he’d put his hand into Sly’s hair and caress those beautiful cerulean strands, but the chains around his wrists made it impossible. So he just lay there and lost himself to the intoxicating pleasure.

Sly bobbed his head up and down, the amount of saliva making everything slick and slippery and easy to move around. He dragged his tongue from the base to the tip and occasionally sucked hard on the crown and pressed the tip of his tongue into the leaking slit, making Aoba’s back arch off the bed and moans spill from his mouth.

He could feel his dick twitching in his mouth and he could tell he was close by his erratic breathing, so he let go of Aoba’s dick with a soft plop and smirked as a mixture of saliva and pre-cum dripped down from his chin. Aoba, breathing heavily, cracked one eye open (he must have closed them at one point) and looked at Sly questioning. The incubus just smirked and took hold of erection once again, jerking him off hard and fast.

“A-ah!” Aoba almost screamed as the pleasure spread throughout his body, making him squirm and drool. He moaned open-mouthed, not caring for his appearance as Sly jerked him off. Aoba could feel the heat in his belly slowly releasing and he knew he’d come soon. Whimpering, he breathed out a quick “Cumming!” and let himself fall to the pleasure he had despised so much at the beginning.

Sly smirked and continued to jerk him off, still teasing himself, taking his dick into his hand and playing with the wet tip. Lewd moans and whimpers also left his mouth and he felt close to cumming, too, so he rubbed his member against the black sheets, painting them in a milky white. 

It didn't take long for Aoba to come, his cum spurting all over Sly’s face and his hair. He looked at the male between his thighs as he regained his breath and he really was a mess, his face full of semen and sweat—  drool dripping down his chin and whimpers leaving his throat. As turned on he was, Sly continued to rub against the bed sheets, gripping Aoba’s thighs tightly as he did so.

“A-ah , fuck, I’m gonna cum!” was the last thing Sly managed to stutter out before he dirtied the sheets with his cum, breathing heavily. It took him quite some time to regain his breath and when he did he looked up at Aoba and smirked.

“You’re quite good, I came so hard~” he smiled. “I want to keep you. You’re my little pet now,” he giggled and licked the cum from his lips and cleaned his face. 

“You taste quite good, too, _my little pet_ ~”


	2. Tell me something about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda a filler chapter i swear to god it'll be more interesting in the next time ;w;  
> but i wanted some slyao eating 2gether rip rip

“Are you awake now, princess?” Sly cooed, dragging the syllables of the last word dangerously long.

He laid on the bed beside the sleeping figure which belonged to Aoba and leaned down to rub his cheek against Aoba’s. Calm breathes escaped Aoba’s mouth which intended that he was most likely still asleep. Sly enjoyed watching his little belonging sleeping so peacefully beside him and he sighed softly as he started to play with Aoba’s cerulean strands of hair; that hair which looked identically to his.

Just right after they were finished ‘playing’ Aoba passed out almost instantly, sleeping for what seemed like hours to Sly. Aoba didn’t even noticed when the other male fixed his clothes earlier ; he just kept on sleeping like nothing happened.

“Mhmm….” the awaking male murmured, burying his face deeper into the soft, black pillow his head rested on.

This aroused Sly’s interested and he watched closely how the male beside him cracked one eye open, still drowsy, and smiled softly at him. Needless to say, Aoba looked adorable. Sly smiled like crazy at the male beside him. He didn’t lie when he said Aoba was his _type._  

“Where am I…? Huh?” he mumbled, barely audible for the other and rose slowly. He stretched his arms behind his head and turned to Sly again, awaiting an answer.

“My house,” Sly snickered and rose as well. He walked to the other end of the room, searching for something. He looked confused at the empty corners and his tail wagged impatiently, voicing his displeasure. 

Wait. His house? Oh.

Suddenly Aoba remembered it again. How he was dragged down the dirty alley and how this very person he looked at did some, well… not so appropriate things. He felt the blood pool into his cheeks and he knew he was blushing, so he shook his head embarrassment, trying to block out those memories. Just as Aoba thought he would die of embarrassment, Sly snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Ah there, I found it. hehe, so cute~” Sly held up a tiny pink box and smiled sadistically at Aoba. “It’s gonna be so cute on you, though….” He walked back to the bed and crawled towards Aoba seductively, giggling as the male stared anxiously at him. Aoba didn’t move or flinch so Sly took the opportunity and straddled his waist and showed him the pink box he had taken with him.

“What’s that?” Aoba asked, preparing for the worst.

“Hehe, that? It’s a leash,” the incubus chuckled, ripping the box open and revealing it’s contents. It indeed was a leash, but not just that - also a pretty collar. Both came in a pretty pastel pink shade and on the collar a tiny heart was attached. It looked similar to what people would buy for their dogs.

Aoba’s eyebrows knotted together in confusion. “Why would you need something like that?”

Sly chuckled at Aoba’s innocence and put the leash and collar out of their package and threw the box away, not caring where it would end up. “A pet needs a collar and a leash, right?” he snickered and one of his hands wandered towards Aoba’s throat; his fingertips brushing lightly over the pale, flawless skin.

Aoba’s breath hitched as he felt Sly’s fingertips brushing over his skin and he tried to move away, however the other’s legs trapped him in this position. It was cruel how Sly could do anything to the other without him being able to do something about it.

The incubus continued to brush over Aoba’s sensitive skin; chuckling as the male twitched and gasped under his touch. His hands wandered down to his collarbone and then to his stomach, slipping under Aoba’s shirt and petting him gently.

Aoba could feel how his body heated up and he whimpered softly, trying to move away from Sly’s teasing touch with no use. “S-stop…”

“Oh, why? Does that turn you on?” the incubus teased and leaned forward, his face so dangerously close to Aoba’s throat. He pecked it once—twice and then dragged his tongue down to his collarbone, humming when he heard Aoba moaning softly.

“N-no….” Aoba whimpered and his hand found it’s way into Sly’s hair, petting the cerulean strands gently.

Just as Aoba closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of Sly’s tongue he pulled away, leaving the other confused and frustrated.

“Well, lets not tease my little pet too much,” he smiled sweetly and raised his hand which gripped the collar and the leash tightly and started to put the collar on Aoba's throat. With a click he closed the clipper on the collar and smirked at the sight.

The fabric felt a bit uncomfortable on Aoba’s skin and he shifted a bit, feeling uneasiness well up in his chest. Whenever he was called ‘pet’ he felt weird. He couldn’t decided whether he liked or hated being called like that, but it felt out of place. Thoughts he had pushed away for long suddenly flooded his mind. He barely knew anything about Sly at all. The male was certain that Sly was a demon— there was no doubt he wasn’t, however the fact that those things actually existed made his stomach twist.

Sly must have noticed Aoba’s mood change because he looked concerned at him and touched his cheek lightly. 

“You feelin’ okay?” the incubus asked anxiously and his thumb rubbed along Aoba’s cheek bone.

Aoba bit is lip nervously and avoided Sly’s eyes, uneasiness overcoming him. It was still quite the shock to know that a demon was sitting in his lap and petting his cheek so gently like he was his lover. Just thinking of it was weird. ‘Lover’…

It was true that Aoba grew quite fond of the other, but could he call Sly his ‘Lover’? Probably not. As much as Aoba knew, Sly was only after sex anyway— so he shouldn’t waste his thoughts on meaningless things like that.

“It’s nothing, really. I’m okay,” Aoba answered, his voice tight and his head hung low. He really thought he was pathetic right now.

Sly hand left Aoba’s cheek and he huffed in annoyance. “I know you’re not okay, stop trying to fool me. You feel uneasy because of me, right? You can talk to me, too…y’know…” his voice got quieter with every word and he pouted.

He actually looked cute like that. Pouting and all. Aoba couldn’t resist but smile.

But maybe, Sly was right. It would be okay to tell him these things— after all, he seemed to care about him.

Aoba took a deep breath and spoke up. “Well yea, it’s just weird. You’re a demon and stuff like that. I didn’t even knew these things existed before. And on top of that you put a collar and a leash on me and call me your pet. It’s just weird— all of it,” he admitted and stared into the other’s eyes anxiously, waiting for an answer.

“You don’t like it? I thought It would excite you. Well, this whole pet thing is something an incubus does. But… If you don’t like it, I can stop,” he bit his lip as he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

He felt quite bad for Aoba now. He wanted him to stay with him, however how should he do that? Tying him up so that he can’t move and make him cum countless times? No. He couldn’t do that. Just seeing Aoba suffer made his chest tighten up and his stomach twist. As an incubus he had some kind of instincts and torturing humans sexually was one of these things for sure— but Sly couldn’t do that to Aoba. He was too precious to him for that.

Aoba sighed and avoided his eyes, his gaze somewhere at the empty corners of the dim room. “Also I don’t know much about you…. I’d like to get to know you,” His cheeks heated up a bit and he looked up again, fixing his gaze on Sly.

“Uh?” Surprise overtook Sly’s features and he was dumbfounded by Aoba’s request. Get.. to know him? Was there even something someone should know about him?

“Well!” Aoba cleared his throat once and continued. “Like— your hobbies, your age…. What’s your favorite food…”

“Oh… Well… I’m twenty-three and I really like cooking for some reason and my favorite food is.. um, pizza probably,” he replied and his lips curved into a small smile. “What about you?”

“Me? Um… I’m twenty-three as well, I like everything that has to do with technology and I really like listening to music. My favorite food is stew,” he pouted a bit as he saw Sly piercing him with his gaze.

Aoba had to admit that he was surprised that Sly liked cooking. It doesn’t seems to fit him at all. But knowing that makes him.. quite cute. Thinking about that made his stomach growl and it reminded him that he hadn’t eaten for quite some time. How long was he away already anyway? He was lucky that he lived alone and that his dog Ren found shelter at his best friend’s place while he was at work so he didn’t need to worry about him. He was in good hands, for sure.

“Hungry?” the incubus smirked and got up, his tail wagging as he watched Aoba pout.

“A bit, yea…” the other replied and got up as well— however his legs felt quite weak because the other rested the whole time on them. Aoba supported himself with a tight grip on Sly’s shoulder. The male looked anxiously at him.

“Is everything okay?” Sly’s voice was filled with concern as he spoke and he stared at the male who gripped onto his shoulder with worry.

“Yes, It’s okay. My legs just feel a bit weak, It’ll go away,” Aoba smiled softly to reassure the other. It worked.

“Well then, let’s eat something,” the incubus said happily and began to walk, looking after Aoba as he supported his legs.

Suddenly, a click was heard and echoed through the room, reminding Aoba of the collar he wore around his throat. 

“Do I need to wear this the whole time?” Aoba asked.

“Yea, you’re so cute with it,” Sly smirked and leaned forward, closing the distance between their faces, “Also I’d like to tug on it while I fuck you.”

“Sly!” Aoba shouted, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. Seriously, how could he be that inappropriate!?

Sly just laughed and continued to walk again.

* * *

 

As they reached the kitchen, and Aoba was quite impressed Sly even had one, he scanned the unfamiliar room. It was a tiny room but it was well equipped, with a microwave and even a dishwasher. The kitchen was a mix out of white and red shades and it looked really pretty like that— the colors contrasted each other perfectly. Aoba walked towards the tiny table which stood in the middle of the room and sat down on a chair.

Sly made his way behind the container and opened the fridge, scanning it’s contents for a while and then taking out some ingredients for a simple meal. It was still very early so Sly wanted to prepare breakfast.

“You like pancakes?” Sly asked, his tail wagging from side to side.

“Yea,” Aoba answered quickly and started to look around once again, impressed.

“’Kay,” Sly chuckled and began to prepare the meal.

It didn’t take long for him to throw the ingredients together, mixing them all up and cooking it.

Aoba however already got impatient after quite some time, after all he was hungry. So he was more than happy when Sly offered him a plate full of delicious-looking pancakes and he quickly took it and started to eat almost instantly.

Sly took his time and casually walked over to the table and sat down, smiling as he saw Aoba eating so happily. He, too, started to eat and he had to admit it was very delicious, the sweet pancakes filling his stomach faster than he’d imagined.

“Thank you, it was very delicious,” Aoba complimented as he ate the last bit of his pancake. 

The incubus sighed softly and looked down onto his half-empty plate. “I’m glad you like it,” he replied with a tight voice.

However, somehow the atmosphere had changed. Maybe it was how Sly hung his head low and the look in his eyes— he almost looked pained. The hazel-eyed male began to worry as the other continued to just stare at his food instead of eating is.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice filled with concern and the other looked up and looked him dead in the eye. A shiver ran through Aoba’s body as Sly intimidated him with his gaze alone— he looked like he’d kill him any time.

“You know I just remembered something, _Aoba_ …” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i only write porn  
> where is this going? i dont know.  
> at least they are fucking.  
> (jk but half of this chaper is just them fucking so yea, enjoy anyway. i kinda feel like this came out 2 be shit is2g it was better in my head. there will be fluff n angst in the next chapter tho.)

“S-sly..?” his voice quivered a bit as he spoke and he could feel the anxiety welling up in his chest.

A sigh escaped Sly’s lips and he stood up abruptly, nearly kicking his chair away. Without a word he stomped out of the room, leaving Aoba puzzled.

Aoba could hear the loud noises his heels made for a while but they slowly got quieter and quieter and eventually he couldn’t hear them anymore. A relieved sigh left his lips and he put his head into his hands, supporting it with his elbows resting on the table. The male really couldn’t figure out the other— whenever he thought he got closer to him he seemed to be so far away still. His thoughts were a mess out of thinking of going after Sly or leaving him alone. Maybe he should risk the danger and go after him.

Yea, he should. Sitting here wouldn’t make a difference anyway. Determined, Aoba got up and walked out of the room. However already here he faced his first problem ; he didn’t know where Sly went or how he got back to the bedroom. He didn’t pay much mind when they walked towards the kitchen earlier. Aoba seemed to be in the hallway now— it was really dim, only one tiny light bulb illuminating the long room. There were 4 different doors, so Aoba tried out the one who was next to him. He gripped the doorknob tightly and opened the door carefully, just to be greeted by seemingly endless rows of white tiles and a bathtub. Aoba figured it was a bathroom so he closed the door silently and walked towards the next door. 

Opening it, he peeked inside, scanning the unfamiliar room. It was rather huge and bright, a big window on the left side of the room, lighting up the room. The walls were painted in a pretty pale green shade and in the middle of the room was a black leather couch, it’s fabric shining beautifully in the light. In front of the couch a tiny glass table and a TV found it’s place. In the background were endless rows of shelves, filled with old-looking books. They stood out in the modern living room. 

Aoba noticed a tiny figure curled up on the couch, it’s tail wagging as it laid there motionless. After further examinations he could make out his blue hair, scrawled across the black couch and his sharp golden eyes. He didn’t seem to have noticed Aoba yet so the hazel-eyed male held his breath in order not to draw attention to himself. He gripped the leash which was attached to his collar tightly, in order for it to not make any noise. He inhaled once and then opened the door completely, feeling fear welling up in his chest as Sly pierced him with his hard gaze. He didn’t say anything as Aoba walked towards him and sat down beside him on the couch, fiddling with his hands as he stared at the incubus.

Neither of them said anything for a while so it was so painfully quiet in the room, the silence seemed to suffocate Aoba. He couldn’t make out Sly’s feelings at all, his expression stern and his eyes fixed on some corner of the room.

“Hey, Aoba…What do you believe happens when we die?” 

It was Sly who broke the silence with an odd question. Aoba blinked once, twice, confusion taking over his features. He shifted a bit and looked down, thinking about the question Sly had asked. What does he believe? There are people who believe in reincarnation, but Aoba wasn’t one of them. He wasn’t exactly sure what he believed in, after all he didn’t know what happens when people die.

“I’m not sure because I don’t know what happens when people die. Well beside that they die. It’s not like you can ask a dead person,” he answered honestly and glanced towards Sly.

The incubus sat up and stretched his arms behind his head, yawning while doing so. A few strands of his hair stood up messily and Aoba smiled at the sight.

“Don’t believe in reincarnation? What would you say If I’d tell you I’ve died once already?” he rubbed the drowsiness out of eyes and looked somewhere else, avoiding Aoba’s eyes, not seeming very interested in the other’s answer.

“Um, I don’t know… It seems weird towards me, but I don’t think you’d lie, so I’d believe you,” the hazel-eyed male laughed a bit, not sure whether Sly is joking or not — he felt uncomfortable right now, really uncomfortable. He didn’t know what Sly was up to or why he is asking that. Was he getting a good laugh out of this?

“I’m serious by the way. But oh well, let’s not talk about this anymore. It tires me,” the incubus yawned and looked towards Aoba. “I’d rather use my mouth to play with you, Aoba~” he snickered and licked his lips, closing the distance between them by crawling towards him and in one swift he straddled his waist, smirking so dangerously.

Aoba blushed at the other’s word and he avoided his eyes, his bottom lip pushing out so cutely as the other smirked down on him, his hands wandering to his chest and under his shirt, rubbing it teasingly.

“W-what are you doing, stop.. That’s…” the hazel-eyed male stuttered out, left alone between  two chairs; he could deny the anticipation which build up in his belly or play along, giving in to his desires. Either way he knew Sly wouldn’t stop his little play and he didn’t really want him to do that anyway— it was so hard for him to tear his eyes away from the male who straddled his lap as he licked his lips, his pink tongue slipping out between his pretty lips and moistening them.

“Nothing, I’m just really horny, Aoba…” he whispered, his voice thick with lust and he teased Aoba’s chest some more, quickly finding his nipples, twisting them between his fingers. They quickly got hard under his touch and he circled the now hard buds with his finger, chuckling when he heard Aoba’s breath hitch and a tiny moan escaping him.

Covering his mouth with the back of his hand he whimpered, feeling weak under Sly’s touch. He glanced towards the incubus as he played with his nipples, his face flushed red and his dick already hard, obviously showing under the thin layer of his panties. Aoba’s own dick twitched at that sight, heat slowly building up in his waist and he took his hand off his mouth and it wandered towards Sly’s wrist; pulling it away from his chest.

Sly, a bit puzzled, looked up, his eyebrows raising in confusion. “You don’t like it?”

Aoba looked away, his face flushed red with embarrassment. “It’s not like I don’t like it…. I just don’t want it to be about me only,” he said and his hand wandered towards Sly’s abdomen, shyly touching his clothed erection and kneading it, smiling when he heard the incubus exhale.

“Mhmm……. Suck my dick, maybe? You’d be so cute doing that,” Sly whimpered and shifted in Aoba’s lap. Aoba nodded and pulled his hand away, still seeming embarrassed and Sly climbed from his lap on the couch, laying down and spreading his legs dangerously wide. His dick twitched as Aoba stared at it and the male gulped, leaning down and pulling Sly’s panties down, freeing his dick from it’s restrictions. He experimentally licked the tip, flicking his tongue right over the slit, tasting the pre-cum which already beaded there. Then he dragged his tongue from the base to the tip, paying extra attention to the underside of the head.

“Mhm..! A-aoba…” Sly moaned lewdly and smiled as he gazed towards Aoba. His hips twitched as Aoba took the tip into his mouth,circling it with his tongue and sucking on it hard, making Sly whimper and his hips buck into his mouth. Aoba gasped as his dick was forced even deeper in his mouth, nearly making him choke. He bobbed his head up and down, the saliva making it easy for him to moved around and his hands found it’s way to Sly’s ass, his finger probing at his entrance. He felt Sly twitch in his mouth and he grew even bigger, filling Aoba’s mouth so deliciously to the brim. Saliva dripped down from Aoba mouth onto Sly’s balls and his abdomen was already soaked. Aoba took advantage of that and moistened his fingers with it and pushed them inside of Sly, taking his dick deeper into his mouth at the same time, feeling the head hitting the back of his throat. First he only thrust his finger in and out slowly, sometimes twisting it, aiming for Sly’s sweet spot. He heard Sly moan and whimper above him and he was proud that he made Sly feel good, so he concentrated on the act even more. Once Sly became a lot more loose Aoba pushed a second finger in, moaning when he heard Sly mewl above him. Thrusting his fingers in and out, he twisted and scissored them, spreading Sly wide open.

“Ah, Aoba… don’t or I’m gonna cum!” Sly cried in desperation, pulling on Aoba’s hair, trying to make him stop. The other submitted and took his mouth off his dick, panting, saliva and pre-cum messily dripping down his chin. He pulled his finger free from Sly’s ass as well; leaving him empty and gasping.

Sly sat up, still panting and avoided his eyes, embarrassment taking over. Aoba really messed him up really fast, it was kinda embarrassing to admit for Sly.

“You really messed me up~” Sly giggled and crawled towards Aoba, his hands wandering towards his abdomen, rubbing the bulge which had formed in his pants. There was already a damp spot on his jeans and he looked so painfully hard, it hurt Sly just to look at it. Chuckling as he heard Aoba’s breath hitch he unzipped his pants and unbuckled his belt, pulling his jeans down to his thighs. Aoba’s dick jutted out from his waist lewdly and Sly groaned at the sight, rubbing the clothed head with his finger lightly, smiling when the other whimpered. 

“Aoba, you wanna cum? If yes, tell me how much you want to cum….” Sly licked his lips and teased Aoba’s dick some more, waiting for Aoba to answer him. Instead he just squirmed a bit and moaned, his cheeks heating up. Aoba couldn’t say stuff like that— it was too dirty, it made him feel too dirty.

The incubus snickered and squeezed Aoba’s dick hard, so painfully hard it made Aoba cry out in pain and tears welled up in his eyes. “Tell me… how much you want to cum. Doesn’t want my little pet his reward? Come one, serve your master. And make sure to address me as your ‘master’ too…” Sly said, his voice so dangerously low it made Aoba shiver and a tear rolled down his rosied cheek.

Swallowing his embarrassment, he submitted. “I want… to… cum! So much! Please…give me your.. d-dick, master,” he stuttered out, his voice sounding like he was about to cry.

Sly seemed to have lost it here, his dick twitched and he pinned Aoba down before he could say anything else or even process what was happening. He pulled his underwear down in one swift and as if he had been starving he immediately started to devour Aoba,kissing and nibbling on his thighs, making him squirm under his touch. He dragged his tongue from his thighs to his entrance, flicking his tongue over it once before he entered with the tip of his tongue, spreading Aoba open. The hazel-eyed male moaned and his hand found it’s way into Sly’s hair, gripping it tightly as he was so deliciously spread open.

He thrust his tongue in and out of Aoba, smirking whenever Aoba whimpered. However, just as the pleasure began to built up in Aoba’s hips Sly pulled away, leaving him squirming and desperate. Aoba wanted to say something but he just gasped as he felt something hot and hard rubbing against his wet hole and he looked up, seeing the other smirking down on him.

“I’m.. going in,” Sly said and he pushed his hips forward, his dick filling Aoba’s ass to the brim, making him moan so lewdly. Aoba blushed at the lewd voice which escaped his lips and he started to buck his hips, desperate for some kind of friction.

Chuckling, Sly leaned forward to flick his tongue against Aoba’s earlobe, breathing heavily. “Wow, you’re moving your hips on your own… You really do want it, don’t you?”

The male underneath him whimpered and nodded frantically as he moved his hips even more, waiting for Sly to do anything - but the incubus just smiled down onto him and watched how he desperately squirmed underneath him. “Please..!” he sobbed pathetically, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Please what? i don’t know what you mean, Aoba,” the male cooed and pulled his dick half-way out, teasing Aoba some more. His breath hitched as he felt Aoba tighten around him and he smiled, resting his head on Aoba’s shoulder.

“Mhmm, I want you… to fuck me, please?” he whispered desperately and that everything he could say before Sly practically slammed into him , making him almost scream.

Sly looked up and smiled as Aoba writhed underneath him. He pulled out slowly and then slammed inside again, making the other whimper and his back arch. The incubus continued to thrust in and out of Aoba until he found a steady rhythm which both of them liked and leaned down to kiss and nibble on Aoba’s neck. Feeling sensitive, Aoba closed his eyes and tried to grip onto something, but the couch didn’t have anything to hold onto so he clawed at Sly’s back, his nails leaving red marks.

This seemed to have spurred up Sly even further, his thrusts got even faster and Aoba couldn’t help but moan. The feeling of Sly so deep inside of him and brushing past his sweet spot made him feel dizzy and a little saliva dripped down his chin as moaned. The incubus happily licked up Aoba’s drool and kissed him hard, their tongue’s intertwined messily and they both gasped and moaned at the sensation.

Just as Aoba thought he was going to lose it he felt how Sly twitched inside of him and how his thrusts got more erratic and the incubus pulled away from the kiss, groaning. “Aoba, I’m gonna cum~..” he whispered huskily and the other whimpered at his words.

Aoba, too, could feel his orgasm approaching but something was missing— it didn’t feel right. So his hand wandered from Sly back, which was now painted with red trails, to his abdomen, touching his dripping cock. He started to stroke it, pump it in tact with Sly’s thrust and he felt really sensitive, lewd moans spilling from his lips. Just as he started to get lost in the intoxicating pleasure he heard Sly moan— really loudly at that, and he felt something warm pool inside of him.

The feeling of Sly’s cum filling his ass was what pushed him over the edge, his own cock releasing it’s semen as the sweet feeling of his orgasm overcame him. He painted his own chest and even a bit of his face with his cum and he panted heavily, looking at Sly who did the same. Neither of them said something for a while, even when Sly pulled out of him. Aoba could feel something drip out of his ass, dirtying the couch underneath him.

Then, Sly stood up and looked towards Aoba, his cheeks reddening. “You know.. I’m really happy… I got to do this with you. But.. oh, well.. l-lets clean you up, shall we?” he stuttered a bit and Aoba felt his own cheeks burning as well.

“Mhm,” he nodded absently as response.

* * *

 

The next time he opened his eyes he was greeted with darkness and something warm pressing onto his back. It took some time for him to become fully conscious again and he tried to look around, or at least make something out in the dark. Just then he noticed he didn’t wear that collar and the leash anymore. Sly took it off then, probably. Speaking of Sly, he felt something warm on his arm— probably a hand — and suddenly the room was flooded with light, making his eyes squint. 

“You awake?” the male beside him asked and Aoba shifted so he could look him in the eyes. Also his eyes still looked sleepy, the beautiful golden hues hidden behind his blue eyelashes.

“Mhm,” Aoba murmured and pulled Sly close to him, smiling when he heard Sly’s breath hitch. His hands found it’s way into Sly’s hair, petting it gently and he could feel Sly relax under his touch.

“W-what.. are you doing?” Sly asked, his voice a little muffled.

“Nothing.. Cuddling you,” Aoba chuckled and ruffled his hair up, finding his embarrassment adorable.

But then, suddenly the atmosphere had changed. Instead of an answer from Sly all he heard was a soft sobbing and he could see how his shoulder shook a  bit. Sly was crying. Why all of sudden? Aoba didn't understand what was happening at all. Shouldn't they.. be happy?

“H-hey, Sly— what’s wrong?” Aoba asked concerned and his hands wandered from Sly's head to his back, rubbing circles into it, trying to soothe him somehow. He really didn't like seeing Sly like that and it made him even more frustrated when he didn't answer his questions. He really wanted to help him, but he had no clue what could be wrong. Weren't they being love-dovey just a minute ago?

"You can tell me what's wrong, Sly... please," Aoba whispered, feeling like he was about to cry, too. But Sly just wriggled and broke free from his hug, standing up and looking at Aoba. He wiped the tears out of his eyes but almost immediately new started to roll down his rosied cheeks.

"I'm.. so sorry... I can't do this," the incubus sobbed and ran out of the room, leaving Aoba confused once again.

What was he talking about? Wasn't he the one who brought him here? Why is he rejecting him now, then?

Questions over questions filled Aoba's mind, making him frustrated. He wanted to reach out to Sly and help him but there was no way he let him do that. It was just sad.

Aoba felt really useless all of sudden, negative emotions flooding his mind. He also could feel tears well up in his eyes and roll down his cheek and he sobbed pathetically.

"Fuck.. I hate this," he whispered to himself and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I really... do want to help him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, i havent updated in long, sorry~~~  
> some school stress plus i became owari no seraph trash
> 
> anyway thx for kanekitty for beta-reading and editing! ily

Pathetic.

That was the first thing that came to Aoba's mind. He didn't know what to do; his emotions were conflicted. Should he go after him like the last time, or give him some room? Either way, it wouldn't get him anywhere. He couldn't even grasp why he wanted to help Sly so badly, a man who kidnapped him to this place. But over the time he could say he grew attached to him. It was not only that; there was something in his eyes – a familiar feeling overcame whenever he looked into them. It felt like home. But still, he couldn't figure the other out and it bothered him – Sly seemed to see right through him, always knowing what he's thinking, whilst he couldn't make out his thoughts at all.

With a heavy feeling in his chest he got up, wriggling his legs a bit to free them from the blanket's tight grip and walked to the hallway. Quite unsure of where to go, he headed to the living room –where he found Sly the last time, too – and opened the door quietly. When he peeked inside, the room was dark and there was no sight of a person. A little disappointed he closed the door again and turned on his heels, but immediately jerked away when he person suddenly stood in front of him. It was Sly. He stopped crying by now, but his eyes were still red.

“You startled me...” Aoba spoke, trying to loosen the tense atmosphere a bit. Sly looked at him a bit helpless, like a lost child whose searching it's mother; Aoba couldn't help but feel bad for him. Whatever had gotten him so worked up, it seemed to be serious. This behavior didn't fit Sly at all.

“Sorry... it's just...” he begun, but never finished the sentence and instead looked to his feet, fiddling with his thumbs. His tail hung low; it almost seemed lifeless. 

Aoba almost felt bad for speaking at all when he saw how Sly reacted and he reached forward to touch his cheek, but the other immediately jerked away from his touch, leaving him shocked. Well... He didn't know why it shocked him in the first place, after being rejected by Sly already once. Sighing, he withdrew his hand and spoke up. “What has gotten into you, all of sudden?”

Sly's eyes widened a bit, visibly surprised by Aoba's sudden question. He looked away, anywhere but Aoba's eyes and sighed. 

“Nothing, don't mind it. I just remembered something bad...” he said, his voice soft. The tension seemed to have left his body by now and he smiled again, returning to his usual self. Meeting Aoba's gaze, he sighed once again. But there was something flickering in his eyes which clearly told Aoba that he was not okay, so he urged the topic a bit more.

“You don't look okay, though.... What did you remember?” Aoba asked, his voice a bit pushy and demanding, trying to squeeze finally something close to an answer out of Sly.

“You don't need to know,”his voice was low and threatening and his mood shifted abruptly, his icy-cold glare piercing right through Aoba. Whatever it was, he seemed to hit a nerve there. Aoba glared back at him as if he was trying to overpower him – he'd do anything to finally get Sly to tell him anything at all. However, that didn't seem to work at all. Sly just turned on his heels, clicked his tongue and walked off, once again, leaving Aoba unsatisfied and frustrated.

He had enough, for real. He wasn't quite sure why he was so angry all of sudden, maybe it was because Sly lied to him, telling that he was okay – or maybe it was something else. He couldn't quite place his finger on the feeling which welled up in his chest. It was...hatred, maybe? No. That'd be impossible. He was just being overprotective, that was all. He knew it wasn't a positive thing, yet he still couldn't leave Sly alone with his feelings. There was something inside of him which urged him on to walk after Sly, reach out to him, help him – before it was too late. Too late for what exactly? He didn't know. He didn't know why he had thought that. It just felt like a deja vu, like he had experienced this one time already, with Sly slowly drifting away from him.

“Wait!” he called and ran after him, taking him by his shoulders and keeping him in place. Sly stopped his movements and turned around, now facing Aoba. 

"What now?" he asked, his voice flat and emotionless. The look in his eyes made Aoba uneasy and he couldn't help but feel intimidated by it. Nevertheless, he swallowed the unpleasant feeling and spoke up, his voice soft and gentle despite his anger. 

"Please tell me...What's bothering you?"

"Didn't I already tell you it's none of your fucking business?" Sly hollered, his voice low and threatening. Aoba jerked away a bit, Sly's sudden outburst startling him. His eyes were menacing and for the first time in a while he was afraid of him. Maybe he had stuck his nose into something which really wasn't his business. But– he didn't regret asking.

"Sly..." Aoba's voice trailed off and his features softened.

"Go."

"Huh?"

"I said fucking go! I don't want you here anymore! Fuck off, go– I don't care! Just!" he shouted and gritted his teeth, his voice sounding like he was about to cry. Aoba didn't know what to do or how to react anymore –

* * *

Sly threw him out. He ended up using some kind of his demonic power and now Aoba was standing in front of his apartment, his hand rustling through his jacket pocket. Upon finding his key, he quickly opened the door and stepped inside. It was weird. He didn't know what date it was or how long he had been under Sly's control. His first destination was his living room and he flopped onto the couch, stretching himself. A sigh left his lips and his gaze wandered towards the ceiling, all kinds of thoughts occupying his mind.

Why did Sly react this way? What kind of feelings did he hold for Aoba? Aoba didn't know, nor could he talk with anyone about it. It'd be just weird to tell someone that you met a demon. A lot of people around this area werent't even religious, so demons don't hold much meaning here. Also he had only two friends, but they weren't close friends either. After his grandma deceased 5 years ago, he hadn't had anyone to talk about his personal things. Sighing once again, Aoba got up and his line of sight wandered towards the digital clock.

_ 17 April, 2015 - 16:44 _

So he had been under Sly's control only for two days. Still a lot happened and it wouldn't leave his mind. He thought about taking a shower or going to some place to eat but then he remembered– his friend, Virus, still took care of his dog, Ren. Since his work as delivery boy was stressful for him and sometimes he wouldn't come home before midnight, Virus offered him to take care of his dog. Ren was the only person –well more or less– which he considered a family. So his safety and caring for him was his top priority. 

Aoba got on his feet, grabbed his key once again and put it in his jacket pocket. He left his apartment and walked down the main street. It was quite busy at this time, with lots of people walking, chatting and laughing. Aoba paid no mind to them and just brushed past them, his hands deeply buried in his jacket pocket. To outsiders he probably looked very unfriendly now, but he simply didn't care about trivialities such as how he appeared to strangers.

His mind was still filled with only one person: Sly. Whatever had gotten him so worked up, it was something serious. He couldn't be mad at Sly, rather...he felt bad for him. He couldn't tell why– he barely knew him after all, but somehow there was a huge sense of trust between them. Well, at least from Aoba's side. He didn't know about Sly, though.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice two familiar figures walking towards him until they tapped him on his shoulder. Looking up –when did he start walking with his head hung low, anyway?–, he smiled and mumbled a quiet "Hello" out.

The smaller of the duo smirked mischievously and adjusted his glasses with the tip of his finger.

"We haven't seen you for so long, _Aoba-san_. We were worried you might got in trouble. Are you alright?" his honeyed voice annoyed him all of sudden and Aoba stared blankly at them for a few seconds.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice flat and drained from emotions. He didn't particularly care about them now, his mind was filled with other thoughts. Well, at least until he saw tiny shadow catching up with them, it's fluffy tail wagging excitedly as he ran towards Aoba. It was Ren. His tiny tongue hung out like it usually would and when he reached Aoba he jumped at him, standing on his hid-legs.

"Ren!" Aoba said happily and leaned down to pet his head, laughing when he started licking his hand. He lifted his tiny body up and was about to say goodbye to the duo which had stayed quiet until now, just witnessing the scene, but then Trip spoke up.

"Yo' Aoba~ Wanna drink something? We can pay," he smiled and exchanged looks with Virus who just nodded approvingly.

"Yes it'd be a good idea to do some fun things together, don't you think?" he said, his eyes sharply fixed on Aoba and his voice low in his throat.

Smiling, Aoba held Ren under his arm and his gaze wandered to the left for a brief moment before he answered.

"Yes, that sounds good," he smiled.

"Well, then let's go," Virus said and turned on his heel, Trip following obediently. Aoba, too, followed them quickly catching up with their fast pace.

 

* * *

As they arrived in front of a seemingly lively bar, Virus glanced towards Aoba without him noticing it much. He was more impressed about how pretty the outside of the bar looked, with neon lights illuminating everything around them. It had been quite some since he had been to a bar or even drunk something, so this was a nice change from his boring delivery boy life. Well...boring. I guess he couldn't think like that anymore after meeting Sly.

There he was again, occupying his thoughts. Aoba quickly pushed the thoughts away, shaking his head from side to side as if it'd help.

"Aoba, are you okay?" he heard Trip's low voice, snapping him out of his thought. A little embarrassed he nodded and turned his head away.

Finally, they entered the bar and Aoba was immediately shocked by how many people fit in such a small place. The music was loud, a little to loud for Aoba's taste. He grimaced, feeling as if he was being strangled just by standing there. They had to fight through the crowd, pushing people aside until they reached the actual bar. Luckily, they found unoccupied seats and immediately sat down, fearing someone would steal it away from them if they weren't fast enough. Three red leather armchairs and a small glass table didn't seem so bad.

Once they sat down, Aoba sighed.

"I didn't know there would be so many people..." he mumbled and looked awkwardly towards the duo. He held Ren under his arm so he that he would sit on his lap; the dog's tiny paws had felt ticklish on Aoba's legs.

"You don't like?" Virus asked, his voice sounding awfully pleasant in comparison to the loud music penetrating his eardrums.

"No, no, its okay..." he trailed off, embarrassed that he even complained in first place.

"Good," the blonde smiled. "I'm gonna buy drinks. Any specific wishes, Aoba-san?"

"Surprise me," he answered, glancing towards Trip who didn't speak a word since they arrived here. He had his usually bored expression, his chin supported by his hands, gazing somewhere into the distance.

"Very well," Virus smiled before he stood up and disappeared in the crowd.

Left alone with Trip, there was a blanket of awkward silence hung over them. Aoba didn't quite know what to say, he never really got along with Trip in the first place. So he just turned his attention towards Ren, petting him, feeling the softness of his fur under his fingertips. It was awfully pleasant after all that stress with Sly.

"Sly..." he mumbled under his breath subconsciously, his gaze falling to his feet. There was still a heavy feeling in his chest whenever he thought of him and the fact that he probably wouldn't meet Sly ever again didn't help at all. After all, he was demon and Aoba was just a average human– it was only normal that he'd lose interest in him after some time. 

"I'm back," Virus' voice snapped Aoba out of his negative thoughts and his gaze wandered upwards, seeing the blonde with a tablet with three drinks in his hand. He put the tablet on the table and took one drink and thrust it into Aoba's direction. It was green with a ice in it and Aoba happily took it, feeling the cold seep through the glass as he held it.

He took a sip of it, humming as the sweet flavor of waldmeister spread on his tongue. He looked towards Virus –who had sat down in the meanwhile and sipped on his own, bright red drink– and smiled.

"I haven't drunk in a long time, so it's a nice change," he said and took yet another sip from his drink, petting Ren at the same time. He already felt a little drunk, after all he didn't handle alcohol very well. 

After some chatting and one drink, Aoba stretched his arms above his head. His cheeks were flushed red by now from the alcohol and he looked dreamily towards Virus' direction.

"Mhmm...wanna drink moaaw..." he slurred and giggled awkwardly mid-sentence. Virus just smiled at him with hooded eyes, his eyelashes hiding the expression he wore.

"Aoba-san, I think you had enough already," he said, his voice flat and clear as if he didn't drink any alcohol.

"Mhmm...." he mumbled and lifted Ren up from his lap to put him on the ground. Once he had done that, he stood up, staggering towards what seemed to be the toilet. Neither Trip nor Virus questioned were he was going, however he paid no mind to their silence.

He was clearly drunk, however he started feeling somewhat dizzy. So when he reached the toilet he went inside, supporting himself by leaning on the walls. Once he reached the sink he let the water flow, opened his palm and splashed some of it into his face, attempting to wake himself up.

But that didn't work at all. He still felt as dizzy as before, possibly even dizzier. He couldn't tell. When he heard a door open, he looked towards the source of the sound just to see Virus and Trip standing in the doorframe. His gaze turned blurrier every minute and he was afraid he might pass out, so he was relieved that his friends were around him.

"I feel dizzy...." he said and staggered towards him, almost falling down twice on his way.

Virus just grinned. "It's all going just as planned after all, Aoba-san,"

Maybe if he hadn't felt so dizzy he would have questioned those words. However, he couldn't do anything as the strength left his body, his mind consumed by the darkness of unconsciousness. The last thing he saw before he fell face-flat on the floor was Virus' grinning face. 

"You're so naive, Aoba-san,"


End file.
